Ninthalor
Ninthalor Duur was the former and final Eldreyn Master Emperor of the Universal Supersystem. He served as the orchestrator of the entire Great Universal Revolution, absorbed every God in mass genocide and ascended to Super God of existence, and as the final and most powerful villain the Lookout Crew would ever face. He was also the King God of the Eldreyn God panthenon and father of the Eldreyn Princes. He reigned secretly as the universe's de facto leader for millions of years before his final end by the Savior of the Omniverse, which ended off the great revolution that changed existential history. Ninthalor was the secret leader of the universal system (controlling trade, politics, wars, etc.) that was ran by his clan for billions of years. He was also the leader of the Eldreyn race. He rarely showed himself, but was always there. A master planner, he planned for the Great Hokai (which gives Eldreyn ultimate power) long in advance, and executed his plans with a massive bloody existential revolution to take over the multiverse and become Super God. However the Lookout Crew stood in his way and questioned his power. After a long battle, Ninthalor was destroyed, and the entire universal system was reformed. Overview Heir to the most powerful positions and ranks in the universe, Ninthalor believed himself to be the absolute manifestation of Godhood, entitled to everything, and that everyone should bow to him. He had the power to back it up too, as no one ever dared to challenge him. It was incredibly hard to level with him, as he would simply laugh you off then kill you instantly. He was the 'glorious and perfect masterking'. Appearance Normally, Ninthalor was a short elf man with darkish skin, who donned royal blue robes and magical jewels. He never much liked the appearance of elves, he preferred that of 'men'--his Super Form. In his Super Form, he was an 8 foot tall human-looking male with long black hair and a goatee, and was very buff. However, his true form, was a very tall being made of pipes and wires, as if he had tons of engineering done to himself. People feared this form the most, as it was very frightening. Personality Very daring, calculating, skeptical, and challenging, Ninthalor always had a smile on his face. He knew what he was capable of. He would laugh when someone said something he thought stupid, then kill them mercilessly. He was a mad, utterly tyrannical asshole of pure evil, as well as a sophisticated intellectual mastermind. Biography Beginnings Ninthalor was born the first son of Axaloi Duur and a slave mistress. As an infant and child, he was kept inside of a magic pocket dimension to train his body and make him strong. Ninthalor was trained by the highest of universal master mages, becoming a skilled prodigy of the magic, energy, and martial arts, while also being an intellectual studying ancient history and languages. He traveled with his father diplomatically as a young man. His father had arranged marriages with Ninthalor and extremely attractive alien women, which resulted in many children. Soon, he grew tired of marriages and began arranging forced relationships with any female he sought attractive, resulting in many illegitimate offspring. At some point in his life, Ninthalor married an unnamed Eldreyn spouse and had 3 children; Everin, Varvi, and Elsyntris. This was his longest marriage and the one he considered his closest. However, after many treasonous events occurred, Ninthalor had his wife raped, eaten, and killed for 'being a filthy whore'. Later, Ninthalor fathered Chanther from another unnamed female he had a one-night-stand with. Ninthalor exercised his power greatly, seeing himself as royalty, and got whatever he wanted. He raised his 3 children strictly, wanting them to be the best. He banished Chanther at a young age, because he was weaker than his older brothers, telling him his mother was not Eldreyn (a lie) and he was not a true born. Ancient Existial Order At some point later on, Ninthalor developed ties with and became a member of the Ancient Existial Order, which watched over existence with a close eye, and worked directly under the Gods. Ninthalor was required to let go of all past connections, and said he did. While in the order, Ninthalor learned many ancient secrets and spells that he would use for his own personal gain. He soon betrayed the order, who tried to put him down. Even though they were the most powerful cult in existence, Ninthalor used his advanced skills to evade them. He had ran off with many of their secrets. Master Emperor & King God In Age 1000, Ninthalor's father Axaloi died and became King God, thus leaving Ninthalor heir to Master Emperor of the System. It was clear that within Ninthalor's lifetime and reign, the great Eldreyn prophecy would occur (using the power of the Hokai to take over existence and become Super God), and it was his job to take the reins. Ninthalor's reign as Master Emperor was glorious, yet strict. The Eldreyn Empire flourished in all ways, demonstrating Ninthalor's mastery of leadership. This lasted 113 years, before the System finally revealed themselves and declared war on the Lookout Crew (who formed GUAOF military alliance). This led into a massive 12-year long super war revolution. In 1118, Axaloi rose from the grave and merged with the Elusk'nava (manifestation of Supesu), erasing him from existence, therefore Ninthalor received his divine powers as King God of the Eldreyn. Later he would merge nearly all the Gods into himself to ascend to Super God. Great Universal Revolution For most of the war, Ninthalor remained shrouded in secrecy. No one knew his name, and he never revealed himself in public. However in 1120, that changed. Hack of the Basilica - Meet Ninthalor Evil Rejoices - The Missile is Launched Ultimate Finale - Lookout Crew vs. Ninthalor The final showdown between the Lookout Crew and System Master Emperor Ninthalor came to be on 5 September 1125. The Hokai was in full effect granting Eldreyn ultimate power and bringing in the multiversal retcon. GUAOF forces were also preparing for the final superinvasion of the System Capitol. KJ and Kuzey were called to the ePalace after Kuzek and GUAOF mages reported a breach in Other World. The entire crew (Avallac'h, Domon, Mars, KJ, Kuzey, Kuzek, Ulysses, Ian, Nikad, Kyunameii, the SSS, Hikari, Ryuge, Sora, Zion, Melusines, Gozed) gathered and went to OW, where they discovered it dark and torn apart. They went to the God Realm after a massive rip tore open, and began sucking in Gods to permanent death by the thousands. Their power was being absorbed into Ninthalor, who was ascending to Super God. Everything, all of existence, was collapsing and tearing apart all at once. Overwhelmed, the Lookout Crew ran out of ideas. Elyus was no help, as Ninthalor technically was all the Gods himself, so he did nothing. Ninthalor began taking control of the universe, and Kochaku was released to wreck havoc. Kuzek tried to call upon ancient texts and Elyus for wisdom but it failed. The crew, completely overpowered and worried at this point, had little other options. Planning to go face Ninthalor and likely die, suddenly, Elyus appeared as a white ball and told them there was a 50/50 chance, that if the entire crew committed suicide and brought the multiverse with them, the multiverse would reupload into a brand new retconned multiverse, and Ninthalor would be defeatable. The other chance was existence would be permanently destroyed and cease to exist. The Lookout Crew took the chance. Kuro and all past Crew members appeared just then. Hundreds of warriors. They said their final words, before the great warriors used their ultimate powers onto themselves, and exploded in an act of legacy, bringing and destroying all of existence. Darkness. Silence. .... Images began appearing of space, planets, and the multiverse. Suddenly, like pixels, a brand new multiverse began reuploading, by mere chance. Everything within it was the same as before, but the verse itself was new. It was divided into 12 again. The Lookout Crew appeared in the center of it all. They welcomed each other back. Elyus then suddenly appeared back in a glowing ball of light, and said that he used his divine Alpha God powers to make the Lookout Crew un-effected by the retcon, so they are as powerful as before. They thanked him. He then said Ninthalor was now weakened and able to be defeated, waiting in the Realm of Oblivion for them to face him. He teleported them there and wished them good luck. The crew now were ready for the ultimate final battle. The show down begins. Oblivion was a red realm of infinite lava, with mountains and Earth-sized rocks floating everywhere. A massive royal System warship came out from behind one, with Ninthalor in royal robes riding on the tail end. He jumped off, ripping off his robes into fighting gear, and bursted towards them rushing them into battle. Immediately the Lookout Crew got in fighting position. KJ formed an Owari Star to charge throughout the battle to use later. Domon made use of Dawnfang. Zion, Kuro, Leo (who used David as a magic familiar), Mars, Ian, and the entire SSS charged to full power. Tocal appeared. For the first time in several decades, the entire crew were back together for their final fight. Ninthalor easily evaded and outdid every attack thrown at him. He effortlessly took everyone down and smiled the entire fight. Ulysses continuously crushed Silver Onslaughts down onto him, while Avallac'h went to Omniversum Dicium state (full). Nacule used Proximity Shift while Decaun used his most skilled magical attacks, though they were all worn out quickly. Ian made use of Ea on Ninthalor, who used his own arm as a weapon, activating Stoneflesh. Though everyone managed to gain a hold on him, he broke out of it like glass. Ninthalor pummeled Ian and attempted to drain his Divine energy from his body, by placing seals. Everyone tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ian, worn out, fell to his knees. Ninthalor sapped all the Divine energy from him, and Ian said his last words before dying in the arms of his friends. "At least when I die, the Lookout Crew can be called such.." Ninthalor continued to evade most techniques thrown at him but showed signs of slowing down. It was outstanding for him to last this long however. He powered up, releasing massive waves of force to regain his energy. He escaped into Everspace, running along halls to other grid areas, to teleport and get away to gain power. The fight became so extreme, a tear ripped into the universe, and the fight entered there. Ninthalor hopped several thousand planets in mere instants, and fought the entire crew all at once by himself at instantaneous speeds. Kuzey continued to use his most powerful magic and run in on him using sneak attacks. Ninthalor soon stopped on the top of a giant cliff, and laughed--however Kuzey ran in on him, shattering his defenses, and grabbed onto him like a giant hug. "I must do this..to not only destroy Ninthalor, but release Kyuseishu from within me, to prevent Kochaku from ever being a threat again. I always wanted to be known for something in my life..to achieve something..and this is it!!!!" The crew tried to stop him but it was too late. Kuzey commited suicide and exploded himself, releasing extremely massive tons of force that blew Ninthalor to absolute pieces. Everyone thought he was finally gone. But that was too good to be true. A bright orb began forming and shining extremely bright. They knew he was back, and this time 10x more powerful than before. Outmatched, even the entire crew, there was one other option--Multiple Fusion. Like used on Kochaku years before. The crew agreed to it in seconds before the ball formed into the shape of a man, manifesting back into the 8 foot tall beast Ninthalor. They performed the fusion, and merged into a single being--Savior of the Omniverse (after much arguing over the name). A massive glowing white being, and the most powerful being in all of existential history, Ninthalor smirked, and rushed in confidently. Exchanging blows with SoO, he proved to be nearly on par. However it was clear who was more powerful. Moving at speeds beyond all comprehension, even planck time, Ninthalor and SoO fought in a final showdown, each strike causing a rupture and earthquakes across the universe. Ninthalor, outmatched, quicky teleported to the System capital in the East Quadrant. He was sweaty and getting beat up. Soldiers were confused at him. He ran downstairs inside of the Capitol Palace, and opened a seal into a secret room, where he ingested several small glowing magic gems that gave him ultimate power to achieve his True Form. SoO instantly was at the palace, ripping it off the ground and launching it into space. Ninthalor jumped from the basement, attempting to run to the center of the System capital. SoO appeared in front of him. Ninthalor began transforming into a massive, beast elf creature that rivalled in power to SoO. "I am Ninthalor, superior to all others. I am the Masterking. Meant to rule all. I am GOD." SoO merged the entire Lookout Crew's most powerful attacks together into 1 massive beam and fired at Ninthalor. He smashed his hands into it, the power so immense it screamed and vibrated through the entire multiverse. David tried to tear away Ninthalor's body by firing several thousand Lances of Longinus into him. It soon worked. Ninthalor escaped into his own mind, Everspace, which was slowly being torn away and destroyed. He quickly ran into a small room but SoO ripped into Everspace. Ninthalor was now standing on the only ground left as it was being torn away to infinite oblivion. He made his final remarks, as on the outside, SoO tore through and ripped Ninthalor completely apart, to ash, warping them to permanent, infinite nothingness once and for all, taking the entire System capital planets with him and obliberating the entire System. All battles and wars all over the universe immediately halted as they could see the light emanating from the battle. SoO then defused, everyone returned to their homes to regain their strength and power. Techniques & Abilities Ninthalor has a virtually unlimited amount of techniques and contained supreme power, enough so that he could easily bend every single aspect reality to his will (or was getting to that point). His magic and energy usage was, as typical of the System, Supesu. The Eldreyn have been known for millions of years as "harbingers of the universe", as they are the most naturally gifted race in the universe, both physically and intellectually, and have a natural ability to bend spacetime and manipulate reality, mostly through the use of magic. They also are masters of nearly any other type of energy one can think of. They devised a massive infinite system of innerdimensional passages known as Everspace, presumably their greatest achievement. They are masters of engineering and created the Sentinels, extremely powerful superandroids. The Eldreyn also have the ability, unique to their race only, to use a magical energy-force named Supesu. *Main Force - Supesu - among the most powerful magical energies ever discovered within and made of the existential fabric that makes up the multiverse itself. The System has been perfecting its manifestation for millions of years. It has the ability to completely negate nearly any energy and magic that exists using the energy that makes up what makes up energy itself. It can exist outside of spacetime and basically is within its own existence. Ripped from the very innards of the omniverse itself, within its para-dimensional boundaries, bounded by the Toic-energy that makes up space-time fabric, Supesu is a master creation of the highest form, crafted over several million years by the members of the Existial Order themselves and mortal master mages who have ascended beyond time itself to become part of the multiverse. Supesu is the makeup of all energies to ever exist in a present form within the omniversal existential spacetime, including Appetite, Paradox, Divine, and millions of other sacred energies and magics, fused together and amplified to a level that can more than rip apart mere dimensions and go far beyond Gods themselves. It does quite have a physical form, nor does it have any sort of 'form'--it is everpresent within all creations ever created by the Supersystem as their main source of power. Supesu is perhaps best defined as an 'energy that is beyond the concept of energy', or an 'energy that is not an energy, but dogma manifested into a destructive yet unparalleled form'. Supesu, at the time of its debut, could trump any individual energy that dared to challenge it. The only way to 'defeat' it was to use it against itself (all the energies it is made of, which is nearly infinite yet finite), which was found to be a very hard and tricky task, considering the amount of toxic incapaciative radiation, lifeforce, and tearing the multiverse into pieces needed to get there. Summed down, Supesu is the most powerful force/energy ever known to exist, as it is literally, in itself, the omniverse. *'Chronolocking' - Eldreyn have perfected the art of existing outside of spacetime. This makes them not effected by any forced teleportation or time/reality manipulation. They can bnd and manipulate time and reality around themselves however they wish. This also helps with stopping any incoming attacks directed at them. *'Everspace - Voids, Vortexes, Paradoxes, Portals' - The System devised the perfect and most efficient way to travel. They discovered and created, using their extremely advanced magical skills, a massive system of an infinite number of hyperdimensional passages, dimensinons, wormholes, named Everspace, that can bypass any form of energy blockage or shields. Within these dimensions, they have complete unlimited control of the reality around them, making it the most dangerous turf for an outsider to fight them on. A series of vortexes and voids can be opened, which can absorb any energy attack directed at them into basically nothingness. They commonly use portals as a way of travel, especially if they don't wish to be followed. These portals use the massive system of passages. All these things can bypass into nearly any dimension by breaking spacetime. *'Cloning' - The ability to clone souls. This can only be done once to any soul. Nearly every Eldreyn has offered to have their soul cloned, so their army has the capability of being twice as strong as it already is. They can put the souls in small gems and put them in Sentinels or dead bodies, to reanimate them. *'Regeneration' - both organic and metalloid *'Nano-' - Involves extremely tiny microscopic particles that can be used for many purposes, such as relaying information from particles as small as neurons,. * Energy Ward '''- very powerful magical wards that can deflect even the most powerful Ki attacks. Also physically sturdy as well making for good usage. * '''Bypass Negation *'Block Regeneration' (Organic) - By warping millions of miniscule magic anomalies around the user, by concentrating onto their position with a space interlock grid (which exists around any area of existence within the universe, more specifically within spacetime), which essentially becomes their energy (bypassing any barriers of any type), the anomalies can send radioactive energy waves into the subject's body, thus causing disruption, sending billions of nanomites into their blood stream copying their DNA, and converting their blood and energy tissue to necrotic tissue, thus preventing the process of fibrosis, which helps regenerate organic body parts. Gene regulation is thrown off by this as well, preventing the molecular process. *'Reverse Technique' - Techniques can be reversed back onto the opponent, such as physical force. *'Paralysis' *'Anomalies' *'Copy Technique' *'Aberration of the Soul' *'Cloning' - Releasing even a tiny slit of DNA from them, they can transform it into a full clone of themselves, only a bit weaker than themselves. *Thousands of others Super Form Before the Supermissile was launched, Ninthalor magically transformed into what he calls, his 'Super' form. Though he was hardly seen in his normal Eldreyn form so its hard to saya much differences, it was clear this was far more powerful. In this form, Ninthalor was tall and looked like a male Human, a muscular build, with long hair and a long goatee. He wore massive royal robes. This is because he disliked elf bodies, as they were weak and only good at magic; while man bodies were durable and could master both. Quotes Gallery Ninthalor4.png Ninthalor3.jpg|Firing the 50,000,000 Galaxy Long Supermissile Ninthalor2.gif| Ninthalor6.gif| Ninthalor7.gif| Nintalor8.gif| Ninthalor9.gif| NinthalorTrue.jpg|Ninthalor's true Eldrayic form Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II